


Yann's night in with...rabbits?

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [33]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Yann hears things he'd rather never heard





	Yann's night in with...rabbits?

The boys lost track of the time and beers they were drinking, resulting everyone had to stay at Arthur’s for the night, being too wasted to go home. Basile had already knocked out on the couch ten minutes ago, leaving the floor and the raggedy armchair for Yann, Lucas and Eliott…thanks man.

Arthur would’ve kindly offered his parent’s bed - not awkward at all - but, knowing Eliott and Lucas, it was best not to. What would his parents say if they found some mysterious stains in their bed? He’d rather not have to explain that to them.

“We won’t fit on the armchair so…it’s yours,” Lucas informed his best friend, waiting for Arthur to return with blankets and pillows.

Yann shook his head. “I’m not sleeping on that shit. Last time I had a spring digging in my back all night. No fucking way.”

Lucas laughed, that armchair was good for the trash.

Lucas was too drunk to make them a nice bed so Eliott took the reins and installed everything for them by the couch, across from Yann.

Eliott had went to the bathroom so Lucas was waiting for him under the blankets, chatting with Yann who was typing on his phone, texting whoever.

“Everything okay?” Lucas asked when Eliott, came back, shucking off his jeans and sliding in next to him, Lucas’s cold, bare legs brushing his.

He nodded, giving Lucas a kiss. “All good,” he assured, smiling at him.

Yann stood and turned off the small lamp, calling it a night. It was almost 3am, if he wanted to make it on time at work tomorrow, he better get to sleep.

Except, Eliott had other plans. Once all the lights were turned off, he took advantage of the darkness to pull Lucas on top of him and kiss him, running his hands all over his body. Lucas giggled and kissed him back not be able to resist Eliott when he kissed him like this. He was shy when they first started dating but now they had quite a reputation for being all over each other. Luckily Lucas had become a lot more comfortable with his sexuality and with his love towards Eliott. As they made out, they thought that they were being quiet but as it turned out, they could easily be heard. 

Yann sat up groaned hearing the two of them. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” he exclaimed, exasperated. “Stop kissing and go to bed. You’ve sucked faces enough for tonight.”

Eliott rolled his eyes and pulled Lucas closer, he wasn’t going to stop because of Yann. He grinned giving Lucas another kiss which cause him to giggle and hide his face in Eliott’s shoulder.

For once, Yann wished to be Basile - surprising, uh? Unlike Yann, the curly haired boy didn’t have to hear their hormonal friends kissing a few feet away.

Eliott lifted Lucas’s chin, guiding him back to his lips, pushing his tongue past Lucas’s parted lips as Lucas’s hands found home in Eliott’s hair, bitten fingernails grazing at his scalp. Eliott loved it when Lucas did this and so he decided to tease him even more, wanting to push their boundaries. Without breaking the kiss, his hands slipped underneath Lucas’s shirt, causing goosebumps to erupt on his back. He pushed them under the elastic band of Lucas’s underwear, grabbing Lucas’s bare ass, making Lucas gasp.

“Eliott, we’re not alone,” Lucas mumbled against his lover’s lips, contradicting his words by pushing his ass into Eliott’s hands, asking for more.

Only, Eliott didn’t listen and continued kneading Lucas’s ass.

“Stop touching my butt!”

Yann felt all the beers he consumed tonight coming right up his throat. Hearing noises was one thing, he didn’t want to know what they were doing. “Fuck’s sake, get some sleep!” he said, shoving his head underneath his pillow, covering his eyes and ears.


End file.
